ConText
by swanpride
Summary: The White Collar Christmas Advent Calendar - Read summary and explanation inside
1. ConText

_A/N: This is my present t__o my readers for Christmas: A White Collar Christmas Advent Calendar. It began when I was doing research for my story "ConCurrent". I suddenly realized that there are 23 episodes of White Collar so far. 23 stories, one for each episode and something special for Christmas … that was perfect. I always thought that one of the strengths of the show is the interesting side characters. Not necessarily the criminals, but all the people Peter and Neal meet during their cases. I already had a couple of story ideas in my head and I began to send mam711 stories about them for beta reading. At one point she asked me not to tell her who I was writing about and a nice little guessing game began. She convinced me to forget my original intention of posting the stories in show order and instead share the guessing game with you. _

_So, here it goes: Beginning the first of December I will post __a chapter a day (around 12.00 o'clock CET (German: MEZ), this should work the best with all the other time zones). Each chapter (apart from this introduction and the Christmas finale) is a standalone story which references a particular episode of the show. I will include with every story what you can guess (normally the name of the episode and often the name of the character), how many points you'll get and the answers from the previous part. You don't have to send your answers to me (feel free to do so, but it's not necessary, I won't keep count). At the end I will post a list with what your number of points mean what (along the lines of: 2 points: Did you even see the show?;-). Please don't ruin the fun by looking up the information on the net. This is supposed to be fun and not about being the best. _

_I will leave the calendar __like that for some time after Christmas, but eventually I will change the stories around to the order I originally intended to post them and delete the point system. So, and now, a small introduction to my story collection: _

* * *

It was the last Saturday before Christmas as Peter turned up unexpectedly on Neal's doorstep, a couple of files in his hand.

"What do you want?" asked Neal ungraciously, blocking with his body the view into his loft.

"I've discovered something in these files I want to show you." Peter stretched himself a little bit, trying to peek over Neal's shoulder. The con man had his shifty look and was acting suspiciously. He was hiding something, and knowing Neal, it was most likely something illegal. "Won't you let me in?"

Neal hesitated, then he let go of the door. Before Peter could react, Neal was already in the middle of his loft, turning the TV off. Not hastily, but Peter knew him well enough to know that whenever Neal acted in this by-your-leave manner, he was actually onto something important. Laying the files on the table he said: "You know what? Leave that on. I can think better with a little background noise." Before Neal could react he turned the TV on again. On the screen the movie Neal had been watching was still playing. Peter raised his eyebrow when he recognized it.

"What's that? A movie in color? And without subtitles?" he teased.

Neal looked flustered. "It's a classic nevertheless."

"Sure, a real Christmas classic. Isn't it a little bit cheesy for you?"

"I like it. Now, show me the file."

Pleased about having discovered another piece of Neal's complicated personality (admittedly a very puzzling one), Peter showed him his discovery.

"Here, this doesn't really add up."

Neal read the two statements Peter pointed out to him carefully, but suddenly his attention strayed back to the TV. The little lord was just writing a letter to his friends, quoting the words of his mother to his grandfather: "The world should always be a little better because a man has lived."

Amused, Peter noticed that Neal's lips were moving as he silently repeated the words.

"If we crack this case, the world will be a little better, too," he said, hoping that this kind of reinforcement would help Neal to stay on the straight and narrow.

"You never know," Neal answered dismissively.

"I don't understand."

Neal turned the TV off again. Into the sudden silence he said, "I always thought that for every intended effect, there are two unintended effects too. Sometimes even a good act has bad consequences for someone. See, this embezzler for one. It may be good for society to catch him. But he may have a wife, children or anyone else, who will suddenly lose everything too, just because they trusted him to do the right thing in the first place. The truth can hurt, Peter."

He went back to the file. Peter was struck with a sudden realization. He had always thought that Neal had no sense of consequences at all, similar to criminals who didn't even see their actions as a crime because they lacked a sense of right and wrong. But now he thought that the opposite might be true. Neal was highly empathic (which was part of the reason he was such a good conman: he sometimes seemed to know instinctively what someone needed to hear). Perhaps he had questioned his actions so much at one point in his life that he couldn't bear it any longer, and opted not to think about it at all to protect himself.

Or he was conning Peter again. One could never know for sure. But Peter couldn't help but wonder how the life of Neal Caffrey might have influenced the world around him.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, here is actually the first

_ opportunity to guess, but since it has nothing to do with White Collar you don't get points for it: Which movie is Neal watching? _


	2. ConSole

**ConSole**

"You're angry!"

Kathy looked into the blue eyes of the man across the table. She felt foolish. Why did she agree to this? Spending the evening with someone who conned her into doing something over which she could lose her job was crazy. "Why should I be?" she denied. "You are treating me to a dinner far out of my price range to apologize for something which wasn't your fault. You said it yourself they would have killed us both if you hadn't done it." Yes, there was objectively no reason to keep a grudge. Nevertheless it was luck that she had ordered sole. This was not the right moment for a steak knife in her hand.

"You weren't an easy mark, you know."

"Nevertheless you got what you wanted." This time she couldn't conceal the resentment. She had been screwed over once by her good-for-nothing husband. She had always consoled herself with the knowledge that this experience had taught her something about people. She had been wrong. And that she had made the right decision didn't change the fact that she had been played again.

"I'm one of the best. Perhaps even the best. There was a reason Wilkins chose me for the job."

"It doesn't matter how good you are. I shouldn't have fallen for your sad little story. But I'll know better next time."

"So next time someone comes into your office, desperate for help, you will do nothing?"

"I'll do nothing against the rules." This time, her boss let her off because her indiscretion had no consequences for the agency. Next time, she wouldn't be so lucky.

"The rules won't protect you. Your instincts will."

"The same instincts which led me to believe that you are a single parent from Iowa?"

"The same instincts which sensed my desperation and prompted you to go against the rules. You'd never done that before, right?"

"No, I hadn't."

"So why did you do it this time?"

"Because you're the best?"

"Being the best, I would have avoided approaching you during a con. It's always easier to use the greed and vanity of people than to exploit their compassion. That I had to resort using your love for your children proves what a good person you are. But I think I might have failed under different circumstances. It worked, because I was truly desperate."

"You know what my instincts tell me now? That you are just trying to console me with that quick-witted tongue of yours."

He grinned and raised his glass.

"Well, this proves my point, doesn't it?"

She paused. Then she clinked glasses with him. "Perhaps it does."

* * *

_A/N: There you go, the first part, two hours ahead of schedule, because I'll be very busy today. This is a fairly easy one, since it's a high profilic episode and I already gave the character's name. You'll get one point if you remember the title of the episode (naturally without looking it up). _

_The answer to my last question: It's "Little Lord Fauntlery", naturally in the 1980 movie adaption starring Ricky Schroder and Sir Alec Guiness. If you don't know it yet (or the book from Frances Hodgson Burnett), I highly recommend it. It is really a little bit cheese, but the interactions between all those great actors are a sight to see. _


	3. ConTemplate

**ConT****emplate**

Julianna always wanted to be like her grandmother. She had been a strong woman, a fugitive, who made a new life for herself in a new land. She only had one piece of luggage, but she filled it wisely, with her jewelry, the family silver and a priceless painting. She sold everything save for the painting and her locket and built up a new existence for herself.

She had taught Julianna to follow her dreams and fight for her rights, and Julianna had been a good student. Nevertheless the robbery left a hole in her soul. Losing her portrait had been like losing her inspiration. Now that it was back, she finally felt complete again. Smiling she admired it hanging at its usual place.

When she turned around to thank the man who brought it back to her, he was smiling a little awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be going now."

His whole body language told her that he didn't expect to be welcome at her house anymore.

"Wait! Why don't you join me for coffee?" Oh no, that might sound like she intended to flirt with him. Not that he was hard on the eyes or even that much older, but she felt like a little child compared to world-wise manner he was oozing. "You know, just a little chat from a thief to the granddaughter of another thief."

He laughed. "Will you tell me more about the alleged exploits of your grandmother?" He sounded really interested in the topic.

"Sure. Will you share too? It would be nice, if you tell me a story for a change."

He grinned. "Hypothetically, there may have been a heist involving some scrolls and a couple of pigeons."

Their laughter filled the big house.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, the answer for yesterday is Front Man. Let's step up this a notch: This time, you get one point for the title of the episode, and another one for the surname of the character (since I gave you the first name already).


	4. ConFound

**ConFound**

Officer Yatzko was a pro. He had walked the beat for years. And he was always ready to share the wealth of his experiences.

"Tell me, what did I do wrong just now?" He asked the newest of those rookies his captain liked to throw at him.

"Sir?" The rookie (Yatzko never bothered to remember their names before they had proven themselves to him) obviously had no clue.

"The man with the car … I deliberately made a mistake. Which one?"

"You shouldn't have used police resources for something like that?" Yatzko glared at him and he hastily added. "It's not our job to open the door for someone who has locked himself out, is it?"

"It is our job to help, especially when the rights of one of us are on the line. No, I should have checked the ID and the registration papers."

"But he had already told us everything about himself."

Yatzko didn't bother to hide his exasperation. "For all we know, he could have told us a pack of lies. Always check whatever someone tells you, never mind how charming he is."

"Why didn't you?"

"This was supposed to be a lesson for you. I believe in the practical approach." Plus he was sure that whatever Burke's pet convict wanted from the car was somehow case-related. Yatzko knew instinctively when he had to look the other way and it had been fun seeing Caffrey squirm under his gaze while spinning his web of lies.

Perhaps he should explain to the rookie about plausible deniability – no, this was a lesson for another day.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I gave you the name, so you just have to figure out the title of the episode. Oh, since I just read the name: I do my best to spell them right, but that's normally not something one can look up. I knew that Julianna was spelled with double n because that's the way they wrote it on the back of the painting. With most of the characters I have to guess, and I might be wrong sometimes. _

_The last one-shot was set shortly after "The portrait", the ful name of the Character is Julianna Laszlo. I know the question about the surname was very difficult, but if you remembered at least that "Haustenberg" is not the correct answer, you get half a point. _


	5. ConCur

**ConCur**

They were back at the place with cold hard floor. Lucy didn't like walking over it, but in the past she had done it gladly because she used to be rewarded with something to eat. Now, she hated it. But Master was making a lot of strange decisions at the moment, spending a lot of time stroking her instead of searching for something edible for them. Not that she had much of an appetite anymore (instead she felt thirsty all the time).

Master was pressing something on her body, but Lucy was too tired to show her annoyance about it. She whimpered when she realized that some two-legs were coming close. One smelled like deviled ham, but the smell was old. There was nothing to expect from him. The other one was a mix of exotic smells. If she had been better, she would have felt tempted to explore.

The last one smelled of aggression - and of something edible. Like he had treats somewhere in his clothes. He held his feeder close to her nose and she licked it hopefully. The salty taste of the skin was a good one, but she hoped that she would get something more substantial from him. He didn't smell angry anymore, he even began to stroke her. That was good. She looked at him expectantly. He was talking to Master and he followed the two-leg out of the cold hard floor place. Lucy very much agreed with the decision.

* * *

_A/N: This time you get one point if you know the title of the episode, and one if you know which character is featured (yeah, I gave you the name already...but who is Lucy?)._

_Yesterdays answer is 'Vital Sign'. _


	6. ConTour

**ConTour**

"You know, I've met some very strange people doing my job. Old ones, who think they have to tell me their life story; drunks, who were barely able to sign the forms; paranoids, who could barely be convinced to open the door; but I think the idiot I met today tops everything."

"Oh, come on, Ray. It can't have been worse than the time they suspected a bomb in your delivery."

"I already had it worse. There was this middle-aged nymphomaniac who opened the door in her birthday suit."

"Oh, right … but I can't imagine anything worse."

"Well, perhaps you're right, but this one came close. I was just doing my rounds when suddenly this little man was charging at me, calling me all kind of foul names…I actually didn't even know half of the swear words he used."

"A crazy one?"

"I don't think so. I think, he was simply worked up, babbling something about a package I supposedly delivered to his mother instead of him personally. He went on and on about all the things he would lose now, accused me to trying to ruin him, can you imagine that? He wanted to strip right there on the street to give me his shirt!"

"He stripped?"

"Thankfully not! But he was going on about everything he lost…something about free meals, free laundry and a free … cellar … thinking back, it was kind of sad. And ridiculous."

"And then?"

"Well, turned out he was searching for another Ray. He was a little sheepish, but was still cursing this other Ray when he went away. I don't know who I should feel sorrier for. Either way, because of this idiot I was late in collecting the package, and this young arrogant lawyer griped about it. What? Why are you laughing?"

"Getting attacked by a small man, who is living in the cellar of his mother's and wants to strip for you? This may not the worst which has happened to you, but it's certainly the most comical."

* * *

_A/N: In some of the One-Shots I played with the genres a little bit. In this one I wrote the whole thing in dialogue form (and you get one point for the episode, one if you remember Ray's job and one for his surname). I'll post the special ones on special days...like the sundays. But you can expect another one of this kind tomorrow (a really special one), because it's Saint Nicholas day here in Germany. _

_Yesterdays answer was Book of hours and (Lucky) Lucy is naturally the dog. It's basically the last scene in the church from doggie perspective. _


	7. ConVersion

**ConVersion**

"Mom, will you tell me a story?"

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"The one about the Shapeshifter and the bad Wizard."

"Again?"

"It's my favorite."

"It's my favorite, too. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"So you can imagine everything better. Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a Lady in a castle full of diamonds. The Queen had ordered her to keep the castle in order, and she did her work year after year with dedication. But then she began to feel alone. You see, diamonds are pretty, but they are also cold and sharp. The Lady wanted a little bit of warmth in her life. So she searched for a long time, and finally she found a special child in a Kingdom torn by war. There were a lot of other children in the Kingdom, but as she looked at this one, she saw a golden glow around him and knew he was the right one.

She went to a powerful Wizard and asked him to rescue the Golden Child for her. Readily she offered him all the gifts she had gotten from the Queen over the years as reward. The Wizard agreed, and so the Golden Child was rescued from the dangerous Kingdom.

But the Wizard was evil. He wasn't interested in the gifts of the Queen his sights were set on something different. See, the Lady owned a magical collar her mother had given her on her deathbed. So the Wizard threatened to take the Golden Child away unless she gave him the collar. To protect the child she agreed, believing it the only way. But when the Wizard got the collar, he realized that some of the gemstones, which were rumored to be magical, were missing. So he threatened the Lady again. He told her to bring the gems, or he would take the Golden Child from her.

But the Lady didn't own the gems. A Marauder had taken them from her mother a long time ago. In her desperation she took some of the diamonds she was supposed to care for to offer them to the Marauder in exchange for the gems. Hiding the Golden Child in the back of her carriage, she went to meet the Marauder.

The Marauder looked displeased to see her.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked her when she met him.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked when she offered him the diamonds.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked a third time, and when she still was adamant to give the stolen diamonds away, he showed his true face. He wasn't the Marauder she was supposed to meet, but the Shapeshifter of the Queen sent out to bring back the missing diamonds.

The Lady begged for mercy, but the Queen's guards were relentless. They took her Golden Child and put her in the dungeon. The Queen decreed that unless the Lady could prove that she acted under duress, she would never see her Golden Child again.

Only the Shapeshifter and his best friend the Hunter felt compassion for the Lady. They learned that the evil Wizard had displeased a powerful Warlock, and that the coller and the gems were supposed to be a payment for him. The Warlock had been born in the same Kingdom as the Golden Child. So the Shapeshifter and the Hunter went to the warlock and told him that the evil Wizard had used a child of this Kingdom for his own gain. This angered the Warlock and he agreed to help the Shapeshifter and the Hunter. Together they proved what the evil Wizard had done to the Lady. The angered Queen locked the evil Wizard into the dungeons forever. But towards the Lady she showed mercy, and so the Lady and her Golden Child lived together happily ever after."

_

* * *

_

A/n: Well, I promised something special...hope you liked it (and for those, who celebrate it, a nice Saint Nicholaus day). You have the chance to get three points: One for the episode, one for the name of the story teller and one for the story hearer. Yesterdays answer is Bad Judgement. Ray Huffmeister (sp?) is the full name of the character...take an extra point if you also knew that Mozzie called him "Collins".

_An additional note concerning ConCurrent: I'm still working on it, no fear, but since I'm on a deadline for ConText, it takes the backseat at the moment. Plus, the sudden winter and the following chaos on the streets here in Germany means I need a lot of time to get from A to B at the moment...time which I can't spent in front of my PC. _


	8. ConNote

**ConNote**

Leonard knew the rules of the business. Rule three was: Pay attention to your co-workers. And his co-workers were acting different lately. They looked at him strangely. They whispered. And they made sure not to be seen with him. He had himself displayed this kind of behavior towards colleagues whose position at the network was shaky. Leonard knew his clock was ticking.

Rule two was: Keep your ears open. Although nobody talked _to_ him there was enough talk _about_ him to piece together what was going on. They planned to replace him with someone younger, someone who was better looking and could be displayed in interviews on top of acting as a commentator. A real heartthrob, Kim had said to Alicia before she realized that he was standing close.

A week later, Alicia was gone and he got a raise. This confirmed rule one: Expect the unexpected.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yaeh, I know, a short one, but I think, I made my point...one point for the episode, another if you know Leonards job. Yesterdays answer: In the red. The childs name is Ollie (I think...if you believed 'Ali', take a point, too). The mothers name is Kathrine McMillan.


	9. ConQuest

**ConQuest**

The guard was already at the far back of the workshop when the man at the workbench realized what he had just seen. There was Neal Caffrey, on his way to freedom. The man smiled. He doubted that many would be as observant, but either way, no one would rat out Neal Caffrey. He was special. From the very first day he brought a smile into the gray prison world. He was an attractive man, but it only took one week until everyone saw him as his little brother. A very impish little brother who would magic cigarettes out of ears and tell funny stories about how he allegedly evaded the FBI for years. His eyes and hands soon became a protected commodity, because of his ability to draw small pictures, which soon adorned the walls of nearly every cell in the block.

Caffrey had changed in the last weeks. Not just because of the beard, also his smile had been a little bit … less. The man doubted that many had realized it; Caffrey was too much of an actor for that. But the man had seen him, staring into the small piece of heaven one could see from prison. The man sighed. He would miss Caffrey, but he really hoped that he wouldn't see him again. "May you find what you looking for," he murmured.

* * *

_A/N: And another short one...this time, I only want to know the episode. I had someone special in mind when I wrote this, but since the character has no name, and there are other who could have the same POV, it wouldn't make much sense to ask for that answer. Yesterday's answer was 'Flip of the Coin' and Leonard is naturally the sports anchor. Yeah, I know, this was a tricky one._


	10. ConFine

**ConFine**

The first time Bobby saw Neal Caffrey, he was entering the prison with an air of nonchalance. He actually smiled at the guards when they searched him. And then he strolled into his cell, inspecting it like he got presented with a new apartment and said: "Yes, this should do. Some little touches here and there, but overall a fine residence." The guards actually laughed with him. Nevertheless, Bobby was sure that he would see him in the infirmary soon. That didn't happen. From the most cynical guards to the most dangerous inmates, everyone seemed to keep an eye on him.

Bobby never was one to abuse someone under his watch, but he didn't believe in the goodness of his prisoners. He knew that inmates of the Supermax tended to end up prisoners for life. Even if they got released, it was always only a matter of time until they got caught again. But he really wished it would be different for Caffrey. He was smart, he was talented and he had a girlfriend out there, to whom he was honestly devoted. Nothing better than the right woman to set a man straight, right?

And nothing worse than a woman to lead a man astray. Bobby's hope for Caffrey's future got shattered when the fool fled with three months left on his four year sentence. That was quite an uproar. The higher-ups were pissed, the inmates cheered him on, and the guards tried to hide their amusement. While it was embarrassing to lose a prisoner, it was Haskley (who wasn't well liked because of his arrogance) who took the heat.

He had felt so sorry for Caffrey when they brought him back. At first Caffrey held up all right, but after this Fed spoke to him, he became depressingly melancholic.

"Are you okay?" Bobby had asked.

"I'm fine," was the answer nobody really believed. This was the main reason nobody gave Caffrey crap about his escape attempt. The man was already down.

The third time they brought Caffrey in, Bobby had been surprised. He hadn't expected him to be back so soon (if ever). This time, the man acted determined, and Bobby did expect him to flee again. He didn't expect him to prove his innocence, but that was Caffrey for you, always a surprise up his sleeve.

And now Caffrey was back again. And this time, they had really done a number on him. He was staring blankly ahead as they brought him into his cell.

"Do you need something?" Bobby asked, thinking of bringing him to the infirmary. This looked like shock to him.

"Just leave me alone," was the answer, and Bobby went away, feeling strangely heartbroken for the man.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well, after the easy one yesterday (Yes, it refered to the pilot), this one is a little tricky. It actually refers to several episodes, but after which episode is it set? And who is Bobby?


	11. ConFusion

**ConFusion**

In hindsight Jessica had made a mistake, but it turned out to be a lucky mistake. She had never considered that someone would get caught up in her little scheme. She had never considered that the ambulance would be there in time. But now she was glad they survived. Agent Burke she hadn't intended to hurt from the very beginning. She would have to apologize later on. And she was glad about Kent, too. He now knew how Joseph had felt, and he would have a lot of time to remember it in prison. A very long time. And at the end of it, she would be there, waiting for him. Revenge was sweet, justice was satisfying, but combining both was elating.

* * *

_A/N: Another short one...one point for the episode title. Yesterday's story relates to every episode in which Neal is in prison, but it's set after "Out of the box". Bobby is the prison guard, we saw shortly in the pilot...and obviously he is a really well liked and memorable character_.


	12. ConSign

**ConSign**

She always called him "the scoundrel". When he first came into her bakery, she took in his confident stance and his winning smile and knew immediately that he was a sly fox. But he always made her smile. It was so easy to talk to him that she soon trusted him with some very private information. How her husband had cheated on her. How the divorce had nearly cost her the bakery, because she had to pay off the good-for-nothing liar. How much she struggled now that she had to deal with everything alone. Her man had been the one responsible for the bookkeeping, and at first she felt lost without him. Later she discovered that the bastard had squirreled away large amounts of money over the years, especially when the bakery had been considered the best in town. This had changed over the last years. She always did good work, but he often left the customers unattended while she was in the back, or made detours during deliveries. They first lost their major then their everyday customers. Now the bakery had a rundown look and she lacked the money to realize the direly-needed renovations.

When someone wanted to buy her bakery, she initially refused. But then she saw the offer. It was a fair price, but what intrigued her even more was the fact that the contract guaranteed her a permanent job at the bakery with a small share of the profits, and the option to buy the bakery back in ten years for her or her immediate family (mainly her son). She had wondered, since the offer was too good to be true, but she finally accepted.

Everything happened very fast. The bakery was closed for renovation and a horde of repairmen polished everything up with unbelievable speed. She was told not to worry about it, but instead to create something special for the reopening.

"My client wants to advertise with 'The Greatest Cake'," the lawyer of the new owner informed her. She herself viewed this development with worry. A red awning with idiotic advertising wouldn't be enough to bring the bakery out of the red. But nevertheless she strived to make something special and finally created a cake with layers of lemon and passion fruit crème.

As expected, the red awning didn't make much of an impression the day of the reopening. Some stragglers, some old customers interested in the change, but overall, it was a quiet day. Until suddenly there was a commotion on the street. The young woman the new owner had hired as the salesperson told her excitedly about a man who had fallen into their awning.

She got her explanation the next day, when suddenly a lot of people came into the bakery, paying a lot of attention to the awning, but also talking with her salesperson. One of her faithful customers showed her a newspaper as an explanation for the sudden interest. She saw the photo of a familiar face under the headline 'Felon Falls to Freedom' and smiled. This explained everything. Shaking her head she put the newspaper aside, intending to frame the article later on (although this really wasn't a flattering picture of the scoundrel).

* * *

_A/n: Yesterdays answer was 'Company man'. I'm still not happy with this one-shot...I went for creepy, but I don't think that it really worked out that way. Oh well..._

_Today I want to know the title of the episode (*duh*) and the character...not the name, because there isn't a name, just who it is supposed to be. _


	13. ConJunction

**ConJunction**

It hurt to say good-bye to Mozzie. He was such a sweetheart, and she always had a thing for intelligent men. She would have loved to have kept the friendship with him alive. But she knew if he learned the truth about her, the paranoid man would leave voluntarily. A man of his kind would never be able to be with an FBI agent.

She should have refused the DOJ assignment. When she came back from Washington, she only wanted to forget what she had seen there. But it couldn't be so easy. Someone leaked her name, and suddenly she had to vanish in order to protect her life. She had been forced to tell her friends a bogus story and take on the new identity the DOJ provided her with. She choose a big town and a life as different from her original one as possible. When she met Tommy, she suspected that he was no good, but she preferred to look away. She didn't want to know what he did, or how much truth there was in Mozzie's stories or what any other people coming into the diner may be up to. She just wanted to sink into a perfect world, reading stories about crimes which always got solved in time, and forget what she partly had gladly left behind, but missed dearly.

She had learned the hard way that there was no place in the world, nor occupation, which could protect her from the grisly side of life. Shortly after Mozzie rescued her (the sweet, stupid and dangerous little man), the DOJ told her that the danger for her was over. She was free to go back to her old life. And she would go gladly. LA was waiting for her. And perhaps, Larry too.

* * *

_A/N: Confused? Well, this time I did a small crossover...so those, who don't know Numb3rs may be very irritated...but I think, you will nevertheless be able to guess the name of the character (two points if you know first and surnamen) and the episode. Yesterdays answer was: Free Fall and the character is the owner of the bakery Neal bought. (I always asked myself how he knew that there was a bakery exactly at the right place...this is my explanation). The owner never was on screen, only mentioned, so you don't have to be able to put a face or a name to it._


	14. ConTribute

**ConTribute**

She stared at the heap of letters piling up on her desk. Most of them were bills. She didn't feel fit to deal with them, such a short time after Manuel's burial. But the debts wouldn't vanish by ignoring them.

Her phone rang, but she ignored it. Surely only her mother again, wanting to ask about her wellbeing. Her care would be more bearable if she wouldn't lament about Manuel all the time. No matter what her mother thought, it wasn't Manuel's fault that he left her in debt. It was her hospital bills which had begun this downward spiral. Manuel had been an honest, hardworking man. But he didn't make enough to pay their bills, especially not after she wasn't able to contribute anymore. He sacrificed his honor and he lost his life because of her. She wouldn't allow anyone to badmouth him.

Ironically, now that he was gone, things were looking up again. She had finally found a job (quite a surprise, since she didn't remember applying for this one). A charity had suddenly consented to cover the bulk of her hospital bills. If Manuel had still been alive, they would now have managed to deal with their financial troubles together. With her salary alone, she would struggle.

Pondering if she could take a second job on weekends, she opened the next official-looking letter. Glancing at the text she prepared herself for another demand. But what was that? A check? Who would send her money? Life insurance? She didn't know that Manuel had something like that. It was a modest settlement that would take the strain off her. This was unbelievable.

She looked at Manuel's photo on the desk and smiled. It looked like she had an angel watching out for her, after all.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know, the crossover may have been a little bit confusing. But I couldn't help myself. From the moment I saw Gina Destephano (Sp?) in "By the book" I was thinking "Megan Reeves". I found it quite funny that the actress again got paired up with a quirky character...and when she said at the end that she would go to California of all places..._

_Today you get one point for the episode, one if you remember who the character is, and one if you know the surname of the character._

_BTW, I finished writing the last pieces of the calendar, so no worries that the fun here might early. And for readers of ConCurrent this means, that I have more time to finish this story._


	15. ConTest

**ConTest**

His first weeks in the FBI office had been an eye opener for Blake. He used to think that he was pretty smart. After all, he always got good grades and graduated from one of the most elite colleges in the US. Quantico had taught him that there was more than book smarts. He thought that he was well prepared for his first assignment as a probie.

The first day taught him that he knew nothing. Sure, the White Collar team of the NY office was a tight-knit community; every newbie would need some time to fit in. But a lot of his troubles stemmed from inexperience. He felt woefully unprepared for the challenges of real police work.

His first week taught him that he lacked any street smarts. He knew who Caffrey was; nevertheless he got conned quite easily. Some nice words, a seemingly sincerely smile, a reward dangling in front of his nose, and he readily gave him the information he wanted. Agent Burke didn't even dignify this blunder with some sort of reaction. It was Jones who quietly informed him that Caffrey was neither supposed to go into evidence nor snoop around in the FBI database without supervision by Burke or someone appointed by him.

Some other co-worker enlightened him. "It's some sort of test," he said. "When you're able to withstand Caffrey's charm, then Burke considers you ready to handle your assignments without babysitting. When you're able to spot what he is up to in time, then you're allowed to lead your own team. Until then you're still a rookie, never mind if you're a probie or a full agent."

Blake vowed that Caffrey would never put one over on him again. He mostly gave him the cold shoulder the next day when he tried to strike up a conversation. Either way, his mind was set on more important things. His little sister was in town, competing in a beauty contest. He had promised her that he'd be there and cheer her on. He wanted to leave early since the event was this afternoon, and he had a large file on his desk which he had to study before the next day.

He was already running a little bit late when he finished. Hastily he went to grab his car keys from his desk. They were not there. Did he put them in the drawer? No. Frantically he began to search his clothes, his briefcase, and the vicinity of his desk, without success. Suddenly, a terrible idea penetrated his mind. He rushed to the parking lot. The car was gone. In its place, a note was plunked on the concrete. "I'll be back punctually at the end of the work day. Thanks for your help. Neal."

* * *

_A/N: What, did you think that Neal's actions always have positive effects? You get one point for the episode. Yesterdays answers where: 'Bottlenecked' and the featured character is Mrs. Campos, the wife of Manuel Campos who got killed by Keller at the beginning of the episode. _


	16. ConArtist

**ConArtist**

Justin stood nervously beside his new taskmaster, while he inspected his work. He couldn't thank Mr. Caffrey enough for making this contact for him. The pay was good and he got a lot of practice in the different painting styles. His employer was strict, but he always gave Justin tips on how to improve his work. He never praised him, but letting him do the Matisse had been the greatest compliment he ever got. And the approving nod caused a pleasant warmth in his stomach.

"Good work. This can pass as the original."

Justin beamed, before he caught himself.

"There is only one thing missing."

Justin's complacency melted away.

"Here!" A wrinkled finger pointed at the back of the canvas. "You forgot to sign it. We are selling top quality copies, not forgeries, right?"

Justin complied happily.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I fear I didn't fool anybody with this one...three possible points today: One for the episode, one if you know who the character is, and another one if you remember the surname. _

_Yesterdays answer was "Unfinished Business" - and yes, Blake turned up the first time in "By the book", but that was not the question, right? Admittingly, they didn't say which agents ride Neal "borrowed" to bring Sarah Ellis back home, but I think I wrote enough clues into the story to decipher which scene I was refering too. _


	17. ConServe

**ConServe**

Savor the moment. That's what his late wife used to say. Their first night together, when she told him that she was pregnant, when he held Bai the very first time: they always took a moment to savor their feelings and tried to preserve them in their minds. But there hadn't been a lot of moments to savor in the last years.

When they first came, he thought that he had to obey to protect his family. But obedience didn't protect his family at all. It kept them from being singled out by the Chinese mafia, but they could have easily ended up as collateral damage. Six years he told himself that while his situation was bad, the alternative would be worse. And he had been wrong.

To his eternal shame it had been out of desperation, not courage, when he finally acted. Nevertheless he got rewarded beyond belief. The neighborhood wasn't safe, but it was less dangerous than before. And that was not the only change.

The restaurant had always been well attended, but he now had more guests than ever. At this rate, he would be able to meet his commitments at the end of the month easily. He didn't really understand why his business was suddenly such a success. Perhaps the lack of thugs hanging around explained why the people in the neighborhood frequented his restaurant more often. But there was a totally new kind of clientele, too: well-dressed people, looking quite out of place in his modest restaurant.

Their expressions always seemed to be a mixture of doubt and adventurousness when they came in the first time. But although he clearly didn't have one of those exclusive three- to five-star restaurants, they all stayed (and most of them ordered dumplings). He didn't dare to ask why they came, afraid to question his luck. He liked serving them, not because of the money they left, but because they relished his meals. When they came back, they came with the air of someone 'in the know', in more casual clothes, and bringing friends. The appreciation of his work helped him to feel proud again. Finally, he had a lot of moments to savor and he intended to preserve all of them.

* * *

_A/N: I decided to stay in the "helpful Neal"-theme a little while. So, one point for the episode, another for the Name of the character (only the surname is known). Yesterday's answer: "Copycat Caffrey", Justin is the student who copied Untitled Nr. 2 and his surname is Magary. _


	18. ConSummate

**ConS****ummate**

Dan liked the simple things in life. He would rather eat a hot dog than gourmet food. He didn't care what his clothes looked like as long as they were comfortable. He was happy in his little apartment and no desire for a big house. But there was one thing he really wanted to have, but never allowed himself to buy: the car of his dreams.

Every Saturday he went to see it. And every Saturday he told himself that he shouldn't spend so much money - until he met him. He was the first one who bothered to speak with him. He was the first who offered him a ride. And he was the first one who convinced him that dreams should be fulfilled.

He did go a little bit overboard in the end. It had been fun to explain to the attractive young woman who logged the sale in that he could pay the cost easily. He really shouldn't have exclaimed loudly that he might consider buying a second car. He didn't intend to, but it had been fun to see the faces of the other salesmen, realizing what a big commission they had just lost because of their prejudices. The feeling of satisfaction was even greater than owning the car of his dreams. In the end, the simple things in life were still the best.

* * *

_AN: I was a little confused that so many wrote me that the owner of the restaurant in "All in" is named Chow or Chang or something similiar. I always understood "Mr. Twan", and the episode transcript I read said the same. _

_Today you get one point for the name of the episode and one if you know who the character is. _


	19. ConFirm

**ConFirm**

"Stu! Nice to see you again! How is Lindsay?"

The top box of Madison Square Garden was filled with the usual suspects. Stuart, who rarely missed a home game of the New York Knicks, knew the names of most of them. In the last weeks he had avoided this place. He was neither in the mood for fun, nor for the business opportunities and contacts a day here meant. And today he would rather have stayed at home too, but he was a man with a mission. He sighed.

"Not so good. She still has nightmares. She is playing tough though. I wanted her to have a bodyguard, send her to a more secure school, but she refused. She said that if she could get grabbed in her own room, she can't be safe anywhere. She opted to take a self defense course instead."

"Karate?"

"Nope, some sort of 'what to do when you get attacked'-course; when to scream, when to run, where it hurts the assailant most, that sort of thing."

"Sounds like a good idea. If you need additional help, tell me. I know a couple of good psychologists from my time at Organized Crime."

"Yes, there is actually something you can help me with." Stuart made sure that nobody was near enough to overhear. "I heard about the inquiry. You're investigating Agent Burke, right?"

"Yes…Stu, you know that I'm not supposed to speak about such matters."

"He rescued my daughter. He seemed to be a good man."

Now it was his friend's turn to sigh. "He is a good man. Look, Stu, I understand your interest in the proceedings, but I can't tell you much about the investigation. What I can tell you is that Burke has a lot of friends at the FBI. He has an impressive conviction rate. Someone like him will walk away from this nearly unscathed, unless someone brings undeniable proof that he is dirty. They'll keep an eye on him for some time and he better make no mistakes in the near future, but otherwise…."

"And Caffrey?"

"Don't worry, Caffrey is back in prison for good. _His_ reputation will make sure of that."

That was exactly what Stuart was afraid of.

"He risked his life to protect Lindsay."

"He was also the reason she got kidnapped in the first place. He is just a criminal, Stu."

Yeah, just a criminal, who had destroyed his reputation without a second thought. Stuart didn't believe for a moment that Caffrey's apology had been sincere. He was a con man, an actor. Perhaps he had learned from his trial. The bond forgery had been Caffrey's only conviction, and a confession would have shortened his time considerably. But he didn't confess, he didn't show any remorse and so he got four years without the possibility of parole.

But his daughter adored him. She always told him how calm he had been, how much reassurance he had given her, and what a great risk he took for her. Stuart didn't dispute that. Caffrey was gutsy, and for a criminal astonishingly heroic.

"Do you really think that he tried to flee?"

"You know way too much, Stu." His friend stared down at the field for a long moment, pondering his answer. Stuart didn't rush him. "Let's say that Caffrey's reputation as a world-class forger has a lot to do with my reluctance to believe him. Plus, I don't trust him."

Stuart didn't trust him either, but he owed him. The life of his daughter was worth more than anything Caffrey ever took from him, more than anything he could pay back in a lifetime. And, admittedly, he felt a strange curiosity. Caffrey's charming manner had surprised him, his bravery had surprised him, and the apology had surprised him. Who knows, perhaps Burke was right when he saw more in Caffrey than the criminal.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Stuart said carefully. "Or is this rule invalid for felons?"

"No. But you need less evidence to dispel the doubt of their guilt. And I'm surprised that you of all people are trying to influence me on Caffrey's behalf. You know what he's capable of."

"Yeah, I know." Stuart paused to sort through his thoughts. "Well, I know what the forger and thief can do. But I don't know for sure how much good might be in him. I saw a glimpse of it when he rescued Lindsay. And I tend to think that it was a fluke. But I don't know it. And I don't think that I'll find peace until I know for sure."

"So you want me to give him a second chance so that he can hang himself? That's risky."

"He isn't violent." That was the one thing Stuart was sure of.

"But he might destroy the lives of people in other ways."

"Yes, he _might_," Stuart said with special emphasis on the last word. "Innocent until proven guilty, right?"

His friend squirmed a little bit.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank…"

His friend interrupted him by raising his right hand. "Don't! And don't ever speak to me about Caffrey again."

Stuart nodded, hoping that he had done the right thing.

* * *

_A/N: A long one for the weekend...and a tricky one. So, who is Stuart, what's his surname and during which episode is the story set? Yesterdays episode was "Prisoner's Dilemma" and Dan is the overlooked customer Neal is taking a test drive with. (And I really felt with Dan...I can't count how often I got overlooked by a salesperson because I look way younger than I am and I don't tend to dress to impress when I am out shopping). _


	20. ConTact

**ConTact**

Artful hands,  
stunned kings  
Things I'll always remember  
And a song my movement sings  
Once until that September

The roaring of an aircraft swarm  
bombs are causing a fire storm  
someone takes me forcefully  
from room and home country...

Far away, long ago  
a world in war and dismember,  
pulled away, lost in the flow,  
Once upon a September

Sold and given and forlorn  
blood was spilled and lies were sworn  
Two times stolen skillfully  
and finally given free...

Lost a piece, had to show  
secrets hidden in amber,  
Things my heart used to know,  
but I'll never remember...

And a song my movement sings  
I'll be home in September

* * *

_A/N: Something veeeeery special for the fourth Advent. Nope, this is not really a poem, this is a filk...you can sing the text on the melody of "Once upon a December" from the movie Anastasia. And as always I want to know the titel of the episode and the name of the character (yes, I know, tricky). Yesterday the full name of the character was Stuart Gless...but no, the story is not set during "Front Man". That's the episode in which Stuart turned up the first time, but I had covered "Front man" already in "ConSole". The episode in which Peter is suspended and Neal is back in Prison is "Withdrawal". _


	21. ConVerge

**ConVerge**

She had a bad feeling about this. For months she had wished to be invited here, but now, after she had been cut off the last few days, she wished to be anywhere but here.

_Stay calm_ she repeated to herself in a silent mantra when they put her into the car. _Perhaps they are still in doubt. If you show nervousness, they will know for sure_.

_Stay calm_ was her thought when she saw all the 'boys' with their rifles, before she was pulled into the house.

_Stay calm_ when one of her guards came back. Her heart was pounding alternately in her throat and her gut.

_Stay calm__! _She somehow managed not to scream as her guard slipped his hand into his pocket. Was the pocket big enough to hide a weapon?

"Congratulations. You are employee of the month!" Her other guard came through the door, carrying a big bottle of wine.

_Smile! You have to smile! _"Thank you! That's an unexpected honor."

"Avery wanted to express his thanks personally, but he is tied up in an important conversation. He is very sorry, but we have to take you back immediately." It was hard not to flinch when he pulled the car keys out of his pocket.

_Everything is okay, everything is okay, everything is okay …_ finally they reached her home. Finally she could close the door of her home behind her.

_Everything is okay, everything is okay. _Sobbing she sank to the floor.

* * *

_A/N: As always, one point for the title of the episode and one for the name of the character. Yesterdays answer obviously stumped some of you: The episode was 'Point Blank' and the 'character' the music box. (Hey, I told you that this one was tricky). _


	22. ConForm

**ConForm**

Walking on the runway and posing for photo shoots was only half of the work of a model. In her opinion, it was the harder part. Getting clothed and made up like a puppet, wearing clothes she normally wouldn't be caught dead in (and being graceful doing it) and shoes which didn't fit, holding a pose no matter the circumstances wasn't exactly a piece of cake. The worst part was always the applause, because she knew it wasn't for her, it was for the dress she was wearing: she was just a fancy rack. Complying with whatever crazy thing the designer wished her to do, getting formed into some sort of artwork: that was the life of the model.

The upside was the parties she got to attend and the people she met. This was work too, because these parties were the place to make the right contacts, but it was fun work. At those parties, she was the one who got admired, not her dress. She enjoyed it if good-looking, powerful or rich men paid her attention; the first kind were good for her image, the second for her career, the last for her bank account. Her actual suitor was not only rich and powerful (a common combination), he was also not that hard on the eyes. But he was dangerous, too. She felt it from the very first moment. But he also meant the difference between a motel and a hotel, so she took the risk, sure that she was only a passing interest.

Problem was that her need to ditch him appeared earlier than his wish to ditch her. She had gotten a lucrative job and an offer for another one in California. It was high time that he found another object of interest.

The sound of her cell, announcing an incoming message, interrupted her musing. Reading the text she smiled. A nice party at a nice location with a lot of models – that should do it. Smiling, she accepted the invitation.

* * *

_A/n: This time, I want to know the episode title and who the character is (not the name). Yesterdays answer: Hard Sell and the name of the character is Madison (I didn't ask for the surname, because I'm unsure if it's supposed to be Cooper, Cookler or something else). _


	23. ConTent

**ConTent**

There were a lot of things one could do with twenty bucks, from giving it away to charity to having a good night in a bar. Eddie knew that he would use them to make the weekend with his daughter a little bit more special. Since the divorce, he treasured every moment he spent with her. This weekend they would go camping together.

She was very excited when he picked her up in the evening. That was okay, she would tire soon enough. They would drive through the night and reach their goal in the morning. Since he was working the night shift at the moment, he would have no trouble staying awake during the drive. The next day would be more problematic, especially if his daughter was still in a talkative mood. She liked to chatter and he liked to learn everything about her life, but after a long night, he needed some quiet. This in mind, he allowed her to hype herself up on her own happiness. If she slept late, it would be easier to convince her to take a short nap sometime during the following day.

"And Mommy fought again," reported his daughter. Yeah, that sounded like his ex. She always was on some sort of crusade. It was what he admired and loved most about her, at least until he became the main target of her desire for change. The relentless pressure she could put on someone really wore him out.

"What was it this time?" he asked with a smile. "More healthy food in the school cafeteria?"

"That one too," his daughter sniffed. "She's still speaking with the other parents. Can't you tell her, to leave it alone? If she wins, I will be reaaaaaaly unpopular."

" Your mother just tries to do the right thing. So, what's her other crusade?"

"Lots of them. But she just won one! She was wearing a button and everything, and now we are getting a park, just around the corner."

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, she says it's to remind us of some dead boy. I asked her how he died, but she didn't know. That's weird, isn't it?"

"Somewhat."

And while his daughter was telling him about the letter campaign her mother started, Eddie thought about how nice it would be to have a place where he could go with his daughter in the afternoons before he had go to work. Life was good.

* * *

_A/N: So, which episode and what is the job of "Eddi"? (And yes, you see him in the episode). Yesterdays answer was "Threads" and the character was the model who was with Ghovat during the party. (Take half a point if you though "One model"). _


	24. ConSort

**ConSort**

Susan had thought that Caffrey was bad news from the very first moment she laid eyes on him. Actually even beforehand. She had heard the rumors, she had actually filed the paperwork for him herself, but she had never expected him to fool her co-workers that quickly. He blended in, and soon he was a common sight in the office. Nobody seemed to care much about him being a felon. But Susan knew better than to trust his sort.

The first time she really spoke to him was the day she heard him and Agent Cruz bickering between the file shelves (why some people seemed to think that the shelves were a guarantee of privacy was beyond her). Susan wasn't really interested, but the last words caught her attention.

"Hey, maybe you can help out, because I'm looking for some records here."

"Yeah, we got clerks for that," Cruz answered snidely.

Susan's face hardened. The oh so high Agent Cruz would have to wait a long time whenever she needed help from the clerks, she would make sure of that. Unless there were really high stakes, the clerks tended to drag their heels if they had to do something for someone who didn't appreciate their work.

Susan went to shelve the file she had been working on, passed Cruz and spotted Caffrey. He was aimlessly perusing the files, obviously not knowing where to look. Predictably, he peeked up and immediately asked for her help, too.

"I'm busy at the moment," she explained briskly.

Caffrey visible deflated. "I'm really lost here. Perhaps you can explain the filing system to me? I'm sure you would be able to find the right file in a second."

There was a touch of awe in his voice and she immediately melted away. She pointed out the right file and it was only when he pulled it she realized that he had conned her. Oh well, she would have her revenge. Before she went between the shelves, she had seen Agent Burke's wife on a crusade. With a satisfied smile she saw Caffrey stumbling into the battlefield in Burke's office.

She felt bad for it later, when Caffrey gave her a vial of expensive perfume and a thank you card. Just a little. He was still just a felon. She avoided contact with him, but she gave her co-workers a hint that Caffrey really appreciated their work.

There was a lot of talk when Caffrey got arrested again. The clerks were no exception. "Do you think he did it?" someone asked her.

"Never consort with the enemy," was Susan's answer. Again she felt bad about that later on, when Caffrey's innocence was proven. Everybody felt bad. One agent even gave up his Ranger tickets in a roundabout attempt to apologize. Idiotic, because Caffrey didn't strike her as someone who would have any interest in hockey. Susan on the other hand swore to herself to give him the benefit of the doubt the next time (although she hoped that there wouldn't be a next time).

She should have known better. Not even one month had passed, when she observed him sitting at his desk, writing something on a small slip of paper. He was very covert about it, but the size of the paper caught her attention nevertheless. He wrote too carefully for a simple note. Passing his desk, she got a glance at the writing, and at the evidence bag Caffrey had no business having. She recognized the writing and knew immediately that it was about this murder case Agent Burke's unit had stumbled onto.

'Benefit of the doubt', she reminded herself, but there was also another voice (sounding suspiciously like her mother), warning her never to trust a felon.

'Benefit of the doubt.'

'Once a felon, always a felon'

'Benefit of the doubt.'

'Once a felon, always a felon'

'Benefit of the doubt.'

'Once a felon, always a felon'

'Benefit of the doubt!'

Resolutely she refrained from sharing her observations with anyone, holding onto the belief that Caffrey only acted in the interest of the case. She nearly had a heart attack when Janice (who always knew the best gossip thanks to the young probie flirting with her) greeted her with the latest news.

"There was a small tumult here yesterday. Can you believe it, Caffrey cut his anklet."

"He escaped?" Oh, why hadn't she said something to Agent Burke?

"Well, they thought that he fled with this murderer, but turned out that she kidnapped him and he led her into a trap. There are some ambassadors coming today to thank him."

Relieved, Susan sat down at her desk. Maybe Caffrey wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't a bad sort either.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I admit it, I really disliked Lauren. Yes, I know, her attitude is very similiar to Diana's...but the difference is that Diana had already proved herself to be competent at the beginning of the show. Lauren is the new kid on the block, but acts like she knows everything. Really annoying. _

_So, last chance to get some points...so, one point for the episode during which this one-shot is set (another tricky one). _

_Yesterdays answer: "Need to know" and Eddie works in the warehouse in which the money was hidden. _


	25. ConDone

_AN: Only the conclusion left...yesterdays answe was 'Home Inversion'. And if you at one point during this game realized that all my story titles had a double meanings, take an extra point. As I explained already when I posted the last chapter of ConCurrent, I'm taking a break from the White Collar Fandome, at least until this season is really over. _

* * *

**ConDone**

Neal felt uncomfortable under Peter's gaze. So he liked this stupid movie, what's the big deal? And he wouldn't allow anybody to ruin it for him.

"The vice president did it!" he said, shoving the files and his notes back in Peter's direction. "Can I now go back to enjoying my Saturday?" Defiantly, he turned on the TV again.

To his surprise, Peter didn't reprimand him. "Enjoy your weekend; I'll take care of this. And Neal … thank you."

"It's my job, isn't it?"

"No … thank you for helping me when the Marshals were on my case. Thank you for giving Susan perfume which smells better than the cheap stuff she tended to use before. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for every day you prove me right to keep you out of prison … and damn you for every day you act out."

Neal smiled. "Well, I have to challenge you once in I while, right?"

Peter gave him an angry look, and Neal let his nonchalant mask fall for a second. "Thank you for risking everything for me, Peter. It's more than anyone in my life has ever done for me."

Peter nodded briskly and left. On the screen, the little lord was standing at his chair at the dinner table. "Merry Christmas everybody, to all the people everywhere. Merry Christmas!"

_

* * *

_

A/N: And Merry Christmas _from me to all my readers. I hope you had fun … and naturally, you now want to know the meaning of your points. Here you go:_

_0-10: Do you even watch the show? _

_10-23: You're either watching only from time to time, or you have a very bad memory for episode titles. Oh, well, who cares about names as long as it's fun, right?_

_24-36: You're a White Collar fan__ whose obsession is still in the healthy norm. And really, who cares about the small details, as long as we can worship our favorite characters?_

_37-49: You're a certifiable White Collar addict! Really, who remembers every small detail of a show? Well, besides me … drat! Who cares what the others think, we're fanatical and happy about it, right? _

_50: You either have to polish your math skills, or you cheated! It wasn't possible to get that many points! Go back and count again! _


End file.
